


Eye of the Beholder

by saavik13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saavik13/pseuds/saavik13
Summary: Maybe it just takes a muggle born to see the possibilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd intended to do an entire story around this, with the twins and opening a sex toy shop, and Snape finding out what they were all up to, but frankly it's been living in my computer for years and I haven't. So up it finally goes as a drabble. If anyone wants to run with it for more, be my guest just send me a link.

“Actually, I imagine there’s all kinds of extra kinks in the wizarding world.”

“Really?”

“Unquestionably.  I mean, think about it, Harry.  Healing potions, spells, _transfiguration_.  The possibilities are endless. And that’s without even getting into what a dark wizard might do.  We just don’t know about it since we aren’t part of the ‘in-crowd’, so to speak.”

Harry turned to look at the naked and debauched figure of his best friend where she lay spread out on her bed, her wild hair even more knotted than usual.  “Do I even want to know what that brain of yours thought of while you said that?”

“Modified Petrificus during the application of cruciatus.  If you tweaked the first spell just a bit to allow internal muscle constrictor but to hold limbs in place...” Hermione trailed off at the horrified yet fascinated expression on her lover’s face before dissolving into giggles.  “Oh come on, Harry!  You have to admit the thought had to have crossed your mind, especially after last week.”

Harry sighed.  “How sad it is that we’ve both been on the receiving end of that Unforgivable and you still manage to come up with a way to work it into sex?”

“Not the full spell.  Just the after affects.” Hermione shrugged and rolled over to face him.  “If I had to spend three days twitching uncontrollably I figured we should at least get something out of it.  And with Professor Snape’s pain potion I wasn’t hurting...just sort of a human vibrator.”

“Maybe we should work on a spell that will mimic the after affects without the pain?” Harry puzzled.  “The muscles spasms would need to be more controlled.  You tore a couple last time.”

“True.  Not something I recommend by the way.  But the sex did actually seem to help. Probably an endorphin release.”

Harry smirked and pulled her closer. “You are one twisted witch. You do know that right?”

“Hmmm.” Hermione agreed.  “I suppose.  Wasn’t it Ron that said I was ‘brilliant but scary’?”

 “Yes, and it was the twins that nearly died of a heart attack when they found us charming sex toys last year.” Harry replied with a smirk. 

“Oh they were just mad they didn’t think of it first.” Hermione sighed.  “And it is such a shame that wizarding regulation of owl post means we can’t sell them mail order.”

“The twins really would have put a back room on if it wasn’t for that Diagon Alley restriction.”


End file.
